The Inspiration
by FerretScar
Summary: COMPLETE *Challenge one-shot fic* Harry wonders who drew him in the new class he’s attending, the Arts. When he found it, he didn't know what to do... HP/DM (Slash) (Thanks Jess, for beta-ing! *huggles*)


THE INSPIRATION  
  
"Come on, we can't be late!"  
  
It was a dull Friday afternoon when Hermione dragged Harry towards the staircases. The bushy-haired girl couldn't get anymore excited because she was going to attend a new class today in their sixth year. They were now practically running since the Arts classroom was located at the fourth floor and she wanted to be early in order to get good seats.  
  
Hogwarts had approved the students' proposal to add extra-curricular activities this year. They had approved Music, Arts, Writing and Drama classes. These classes were not included in their yearly O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S exams. The professors had decided that it would be too much for them and there were no pressure on the students if they wanted to take these extra classes. Besides, it was something the students wanted to enhance on, noting that they had the talent for it.  
  
Being a good sketcher, Harry signed up for Arts class. He was surprised when Hermione signed up as well. But Ron took Music classes and his reason was to enhance his voice. Both Hermione and Harry hid their mocking smile from him. Everybody knew that Ron couldn't sing a decent note.  
  
They were five minutes early when they arrived in the Arts classroom. As they were about to take their seats, some of their fellow Gryffindor mates came along with a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Once they'd all picked where to sit, Hermione quickly gabbed at Harry that Ron taking Music class was more disturbing than him being the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
A moment passed and their new professor came. She was a short, slim lady with the same length of hair Hermione had, though hers was dark brown and not bushy. Her eyes were wide dark ones; so dark that Harry couldn't tell if it they were black or dark brown. When she walked in to the room, she smiled at her new pupils and placed her materials on the teacher's table.  
  
"Good afternoon, class," she smiled as she faced them. "Welcome to your new subject, the Arts. I'm Professor Tammy Roberts, though you can call me Professor or Professor Roberts," she took out a piece of parchment from her bag, "Before we begin, I would like to first call out the attendance."  
  
Harry looked around, wondering who else had been interested in taking Arts. As he glanced around, he couldn't believe that two-thirds of the room was full of students. He also noticed that most of his classmates were Gryffindors like Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. He knew that Dean had signed up for this class as he was to blame for all the crazy and funny banners whenever there were parties in the common room or their house played in Quidditch.  
  
He was so happy that this class had been approved since he'd been doing sketches ever since first year. He had always doodled in History of Magic class, which was when he found out that he had a passion for it.  
  
He looked at Professor Roberts when Cho Chang's name was called. He wheeled his head to see where she was sitting, which was beside Colin Creevey. When she placed her hand down, she looked at him and smiled. Out of reflex, he smiled back. He noticed that he was blushing so he returned his attention to his professor.  
  
There were soft gasps when Professor Roberts called out Draco Malfoy's name. Harry looked at Hermione and both exchanged confusing glances as they turned their heads to see if Malfoy was really in their class.  
  
He was, indeed, there. With a sneer on his face, he lowered his hand and looked at Harry. He smirked at him and Harry grunted. Great, Malfoy's here. What a fun way to learn Arts.  
  
Harry raised his hand when his name was called. Professor Roberts looked at him with interest. It took her a few seconds before she called the last few remaining students. She placed the piece of parchment on the table and went walking towards the middle of the class.  
  
"Today, I have decided to do a little test about your knowledge in Arts. Oh no," she waved her hand as her students groaned when they heard the word 'test', "it's just a warm up to pump up those talents of yours." The students calmed down and she smiled, relieved. "Now, please get out your art supplies and sketch a person who inspires you." Students started to get their art supplies while she went back to the teacher's table and sat on the chair provided for her. "You have an hour to do the sketching. Since this is a two-hour class, we will examine your sketches after."  
  
Harry pondered for a minute; thinking of who should he draw. He looked around and saw Cho was already working on her sketch. Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and went to start on his sketch.  
  
He didn't notice that an hour had already passed when he heard Professor Roberts. She called their attention to stop and they passed their work. When she already had everyone's sketches, she looked through their work. She made pleasant faces as she skimmed through the stack of sketches.  
  
"Hmm, I must say that a lot of you really know how to sketch spontaneously. Hmm," she paused and took one sketch from the pile held it out so her students would be able to see it. Students who were at the far back moved their chairs forward to see the sketch. "Can the person who drew this stand up, please?" She looked around and her students followed her gesture.  
  
Harry stood awkwardly and smiled bleakly at her. "Um, I drew that Professor."  
  
She beamed at him. "You have a very rich talent, Mr. Potter. Tell me, who are these people? I'm happy that you've found three people who inspire you."  
  
Harry blushed. He wasn't used to receiving good remarks about his work. "Um, the man with the glasses was my father and the lady sitting beside him was my mother," he paused and glanced around. Everyone was looking at him, including Malfoy who was grinning.  
  
He looked quickly at Professor Roberts. "And, um, the man who's riding a motorcycle bike, is, um, was" he paused again and stared at his sketch.  
  
"Yes?" Professor asked softly.  
  
"My godfather," he looked at her and suddenly felt weak.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. So, these three people are, um, were-" she looked at Harry and he nodded, she gave him a sympathetic look, "-people who inspire you. Can you tell us why that is?"  
  
He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be what I am now," he said, not meeting her sad eyes. He stared again at his work, where the figures were now waving at him.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for sharing such a personal view of yourself. Please take your seat," she smiled at him and pulled out the next sketch.  
  
"Let's see," she took a moment as she scanned the sketch, "this one is really good," she showed it to her class. "Who drew this?"  
  
Dean raised his hand. "I drew that Professor Roberts."  
  
She gestured him to stand up, "Mr., er, Thomas, is that it?" Dean nodded. "Tell me, who is this person?"  
  
Dean blushed furiously, "That's, um, she's, um," the class started to giggle. Dean was massaging the back of his neck, as if he could produce the words by doing that motion.  
  
"Mr. Thomas? Are you ashamed of this person?" Professor Roberts asked. She didn't mind if the class chuckled quietly. She was smiling at Dean.  
  
"It's Hannah Abbot, Professor. Uhm, she's my girlfriend."  
  
A few people smiled at Dean. Everyone knew that he and Hannah were going out, but both parties denied it. Harry was surprised that Dean had admitted it. He'd heard rumors and asked Dean about it, but he said it wasn't true. He looked at Hannah, who was sitting beside Dean, her head was slightly hanged and her cheeks were red.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Thomas. I think I already know why you picked her as your inspiration," she nodded at Dean and went back to the sketches.  
  
Time passed and she called most of the students, including Hermione and Neville. As she was about to show the next sketch, she looked at Harry, then again to the sketch. Harry looked at her curiously; wondering why was she looking at him and the sketch at least five times.  
  
Professor Roberts held out the drawing to show it to the class. Once their eyes were set on the artwork, some gasped while others looked at it wide- eyed. A few looked at Harry then to the sketch. When Harry got a better look at it, pushing his glasses up so he could see it clearly, what he saw shocked him.  
  
It was a close-up sketch of his face.  
  
The drawing, as everybody else's, was moving. The way his face was sketched was life-like, only its skin was in charcoal. Even the eyes were green and his lips were light red. At first, it only showed his left side. An eyebrow was furrowed, as if he was in deep thought. The sketch-Harry bit its lip for a moment then looked up. After a second, to everyone's surprise, the sketch faced front, looking back at the students. Harry looked intently at the sketch, and wondered who drew him. The sketch suddenly winked at them and smiled.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. Professor Roberts placed the sketch back into the pile of her student's work. "We will continue this next week since we don't have any time left. Well done class, I'm impressed."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Did you see that?!" Hermione whispered to Harry as they left the classroom.  
  
"Wow, Harry, that sketch was a good replica of you. Even I couldn't draw something like that!" Dean interrupted as he made his way beside Harry, patting his back. Hannah was beside him.  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered, "but who could possibly draw you, Harry? Do you have any idea? Wow, you've inspired someone and that's saying a lot," she smiled at him.  
  
"I-" Harry looked at his feet while they made their way down the stairs. His mind was still in deep thought, bothered by the sketch.  
  
"I think it was Cho," squeaked Hannah.  
  
Harry instantly looked at her. "I mean, she was the only one that I know wasn't called. I mean, er-" she looked at Dean.  
  
"She could be right, Harry. I think she's the only one who wasn't called," he grinned at him. "Hmm, no wonder she kept staring at you while we were at class."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they were already near the first floor.  
  
"Honestly Harry," Hermione said, "she obviously has feelings for your. Still has feelings for you. Why won't you ask her? I mean, she's the only person we can think of, you know. You can even thank her for choosing you!"  
  
"Or Malfoy."  
  
Three heads swung so sudden at Hannah's attention.  
  
"What?" Harry and Dean asked in union.  
  
"Or Malfoy. Only he and Cho weren't called, I think. I'm not positive about it. Uhm, I mean, I was trying to tell you a while ago, but I didn't think it would be possible, you know."  
  
Dean laughed. "It is really not possible, cupcake. Besides, Malfoy hates Harry and vice versa. We draw the person who inspires us because we love the person, not hate them," he explained, wrapping his arms around Hannah. But she angrily shrugged him off.  
  
"I'm just saying that Malfoy wasn't called too! I didn't say that he drew Harry!" Then she stormed off.  
  
"Oi Hannah! Cupcake!" He looked at Hermione and Harry. "I better catch up with her. See you at Potions!" Dean ran towards Hannah and tried to wrap his arms around her but she was shrugging him off so angrily while she ran away from Dean. Dean scratched his head and followed her.  
  
"Wonder if Ron made it through his first day. What do you think, Harry? You think he might change his mind about Music class?" Harry shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Well," Hermione said as she saw it was useless to talk to him since he was really bothered about the sketch, "we better get going. If we're just a second late in Potions, Snape will have our heads for dinner."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh go on, Harry," Ron said as he ate his third heaping of mashed potatoes, "it wouldn't kill you if you just asked her!"  
  
It was already dinner and Harry hasn't touched his food yet. His thoughts were still on the sketch and he was wondering if he should ask Cho if she was the one who drew him.  
  
"And besides," Hermione interrupted, after swallowing her pumpkin juice, "I'm pretty sure she's just dying to be asked out."  
  
"But what if she wasn't the one who drew me?" Harry said, staring at his empty plate. "What if it's-"  
  
"Who else, Harry? Malfoy?" Ron snorted, "Yeah, right, as if that slimy ferret-face git would really draw you. Yeah, how likely that would happen."  
  
"Your last resort is Cho, Harry. I bet she drew you because she's not over you."  
  
Ron nudged him as he saw Cho and Marietta walking towards the Ravenclaw table. "There goes your chance. It's now or never, mate. Just ask her. It's getting on my nerves, actually," he reached for his second chicken leg.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. He took a deep breath and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. He was now standing behind Cho, who was busy talking to Roger Davis.  
  
Roger looked at Harry, "Heya Potter, come here to talk to our pretty Seeker?"  
  
Cho looked up and smiled at Harry. "Can I have a word with you, Cho? Er," he looked at her fellow Ravenclaw, "privately?"  
  
Cho nodded and stood up. She gestured Harry to follow her at the end of the table, which was near the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Harry?" she asked sweetly. She was smiling at him.  
  
Harry felt nervous as he ran his hand through his hair and shifted his feet awkwardly. "I was wondering about Arts class. Uhm, you know the sketch. of me. I was, uhm, see, er, well, how am I going to put this? Uhm, like-"  
  
"You're wondering if I was the one who drew you? Is that it, Harry?" she batted her eyelashes seductively.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Cho smiled at him. She suddenly held his hands and spoke, "You know, Harry. I never really appreciated you last year. I was miserable, and I think you know why," she looked down and continued, "but I know for sure that you really are my inspiration. So, yes, I admit it. I drew the sketch since you amaze me. You truly do," she looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
Harry felt warm inside. Maybe it was because of her warm hands or her sweets words, but it was something. At that moment, he knew that she might be right about things and maybe asking her out would be appropriate. Besides, the Hogsmeade visit was tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks, Cho," he looked into her sweet eyes, "uhm, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I mean, if you don't have plans yet, I-"  
  
"Of course, Harry. I would love to go out with you," she squeezed his hands a little, "but I have to tell Marietta since she doesn't know about it. I told her that we would be buying some clothes and," she looked at her friend, who was busy talking to Roger, "well, I don't think she minds."  
  
Harry smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze, "So, I'll see you at eleven then?"  
  
Cho smiled, "Of course, Harry. It's a date," she let go of his hand.  
  
"Right," he said as he ran his hands again through his hair, "I'll see you at the entrance then."  
  
"Okay. Well, I better tell Marietta now. I'll see you later, Harry," she waved and went to her seat.  
  
Heart beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack, he went straight to his seat and took a long swig of his pumpkin juice. When he placed the goblet down, he smiled so wide that he looked like he was flashing all of his teeth.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, with a smudge of gravy on his nose. "Well, looks like someone's happy."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron and patted his back. He grabbed a chicken leg and happily ate.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a somewhat chilly Saturday and the students had their first visit to Hogsmeade. Cho and Harry had just gotten there and decided to warm up at the Three Broomstick.  
  
"Oooh, was it really that bad?" Cho asked as they stepped inside the Three Broomstick. They were discussing Ron's Music class. Apparently, Ron was the only one who needed to work his voice, as he was no comparison to his fellow classmates.  
  
"Well, that's what Parvati told me," Harry said. "Apparently, Ron doesn't notice it."  
  
Cho laughed lightly. "Well, at least he has the courage to sing, you know."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's what Gryffindors are about. We're courageous!"  
  
Harry ushered her to sit and told her he would get some butter beer for them. As soon as he came back, Michael Corner was sitting beside Cho.  
  
"...and that should be our strategy, Cho. You're the best seeker we have and we could beat Hufflepuff in a second." He looked up and saw Harry carrying two butter beers. "Hello, mate, heard that you want to fix business with Cho," he snorted.  
  
"Well, I just want to talk to her privately, if that's okay," he said annoyingly.  
  
"I'm just waiting for my date. She's supposed to be here by now. Mind if I just stay for a few minutes?"  
  
Before Harry could protest, Cho said "Don't be silly, Mike, of course you can stay. I don't think Harry would mind, do you, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her, sensing that asking her out was a huge mistake. Another huge mistake. "That's fine. It's only a few minutes, right?"  
  
But it wasn't. It looked as though Michael and Cho were on a date and Harry was their chaperone. He could see that Cho was flirting with Michael because she kept batting her eyelashes and giggled at his corny jokes. They were obviously ignoring him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to leave. He knew that asking Cho out had been a mistake. And now, he was having doubts if it was really Cho who drew the sketch.  
  
His eyes searched for familiar faces as he was getting irritated with the two. The moment he looked at the door, he saw Ron, Hermione and Neville come in. He excused himself, not caring for an answer, and made his way to his friends.  
  
"Harry! I heard that Cho was the one who drew the sketch. Wow, who would believe it that she chose you as her inspiration, huh?" Neville smiled at him then his face turned into worry, "I thought you were on a date with her? Where is she?" as he craned his neck to look for Cho.  
  
"With Michael Corner," he sat down beside Neville. Neville gave him two pats on his back while shaking his head.  
  
"What for? I mean, what kind of a woman is she to entertain you both? And to think she said yes when you asked her out!" Hermione said, outraged.  
  
"Dear, you have to calm down. Is it the day of the month again?" Ron teased.  
  
"Quiet you," Hermione snapped. "But honestly, how could she?" Ron stood up and gestured that he'd get the drinks. He obviously didn't want to be there to witness Hermione's outburst.  
  
Harry took a peek at Cho and Michael, they were holding hands. "What the hell?" he whispered to his friends, "I just left like two seconds ago and now it looks like they can't keep their hands of each other."  
  
Neville patted his back again. "C'mon Harry. You truly think that she will just leave her ex-boyfriend like that, do you? You know Cho has a reputation. I just don't know why-"  
  
"Reputation?" Harry stared at Neville's face until it turned red. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I- er, uhm. Well, I just-" scratching the back of his neck, "I heard that she wants to play the field, if you know what I mean."  
  
"How did you know this, Neville?" Hermione asked, as Ron came back with their drinks.  
  
Neville took his beverage and drank some, taking his time. "Well, you know that I'm dating Padma, right?" Three heads nodded. "Well, she told me that, oh, I promised her not to tell."  
  
"You better tell us, Neville," Harry whispered. "I mean, for my sake? I promise I won't use it against her. I just need to know what kind of a person is she."  
  
"All right," Neville sighed, "Well, you guys know that Padma and Cho are good friends, right?" Neville whispered and Hermione gestured him to go on. "Apparently, Cho told Padma that she wanted to date everyone who's on the Quidditch team, even the Slytherins. She also told her that she already went out with the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's," Neville paused, lowering his voice, "and she also said that Cho likes it. I mean, you've seen her surrounded by a lot of guys, right? Besides, she admitted to Padma that she loves the attention that she's getting."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in shock. Both looked at him and nodded their heads, also shocked. "And what does that have to do with me then?" He whispered to Neville.  
  
"Obviously, she wants to date you since you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"What a slut," Hermione whispered, "and to think I was urging Harry to ask her out. You know, girls like her give girls like me a very bad name. Doesn't she care what people say?"  
  
"Honey, she's a whore," Ron said as he tried to calm Hermione down. "They don't care what people say about them. Let's just pretend that we don't know her. Can we remove her from the DA meetings?" he looked at Harry, "Yikes! She might come on to me then too!" Neville laughed while Hermione slapped the back of his head.  
  
Harry shook his head from fury. He ignored Ron's comment, since he couldn't accept how stupid he had been to think that Cho was the girl for him. He wanted to hit his head on the table until he passed out.  
  
"Harry," Neville gently touched Harry's shoulder that made him jump, "I'm sorry for upsetting you but I just want you to know the truth."  
  
Harry put his hands on his face since he knew it was turning red from humiliation. He felt the desire to smack someone or break something.  
  
"I have to go," he quickly stood up, "I mean, I have to end the date, right? What's the use of prolonging it?" He left, not caring if his friends said something, and went straight to his previous seat.  
  
"There you are, Harry," Cho smiled sweetly at her. "For a moment, I thought you already forgotten about me. I missed you."  
  
Yeah right. "Uhm, where's Michael?" He said blankly, "I was just going to ask him about those vain talking mirrors he was selling."  
  
"Oh, him," she said as she flicked some of her hair off her shoulder, "I was getting bored with him so I told him to leave."  
  
Harry stared at her. He couldn't believe that she had just said that without any shame. "What?" he asked as he sat down across her.  
  
"I got bored with him, Harry," she sighed, not meeting his eyes, "and I think I'm getting bored with you too, if you don't do anything. You can buy me something, you know. That always cheers me up," she looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Cho," getting his courage in order to not shout at her, "not that I want to be rude or anything but, what makes you think I would buy you stuff so you won't get bored with me?"  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry," she stood up, "I can't believe that I'm wasting my precious time with you. Marietta was right. You are a dork when it comes to dating and a cheap one too," she took her bag and left.  
  
Harry banged his fist hard on the table. A few people looked at him but he didn't care. He was so furious and outraged. He was so mad at her. Who does she think she is, treating people like that? Gods, why am I so stupid to ask her out? And how dare her to call me a dork and cheap!  
  
He rose up and exited fast, ignoring Hermione's and Ron's calls. He was so angry that he felt he might just snap and explode.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry went straight to his room after he had walked around Hogwarts at least five times to cool his head off, but he was still furious with Cho and told himself that he wouldn't be a sucker for a pretty face anymore.  
  
Before he'd left Hogsmeade, he had seen her with Roger Davis. They'd just emerged from an expensive-looking shop. Roger's arm was wrapped around her waist and Cho was holding a shopping bag. She had kissed Roger on the cheek and said 'thank you,' batting her eyelashes again.  
  
'Clearly, that girl's demented,' he told himself.  
  
When he went near his bed, he noticed that he had a letter sitting on his study table. He quickly opened the letter. If this letter's from Cho's, I might just-  
  
His train of thought stopped as he stared at another sketch, similar to the sketch of himself in Arts class. It was of him and Cho when they were talking last night.  
  
He watched as the sketch-Harry was shifting awkwardly while the sketch-Cho was holding his hand, though he noticed that the sketch-Cho had horns on its head.  
  
He also noticed that there was another letter attached. He opened it and it read:  
  
'It was not Cho Chang. The sketch attached to this letter proves that I  
drew it. If you want to know who I am, meet me by the lake at nine  
tonight.'  
  
He glanced at his watch, seeing it read eight-fifty. Without thinking, he left the sketch on his bed and ran towards the lake.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Harry got there, he noticed that there was a person standing, looking at the lake. His heart pounded so fast. He knew who owned that blonde hair; the last person he thought would draw him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
As he walked closer, Malfoy turned his around to face him. He crossed his arms, as if indicating to Harry that he was late. He didn't say anything; he just waited for Harry to come closer.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Harry stood in front of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "I assume you got my letter."  
  
"Stop playing games, Malfoy," he spoke harshly. "What the hell? Did you really do that?"  
  
"Do what exactly, Potter?" Malfoy grinned. "The sketch of you in Arts class or the sketch you just saw in your room?"  
  
"Both," he was gritting his teeth.  
  
"What do you think? Did you like it? It wasn't my best work, you know, since it's spontaneous, but I have loads in my room, if you want to see-"  
  
"Why did you draw me in Arts class? The subject is about a person who inspires you," he felt his face burning in fury, his ears were ringing.  
  
"Because," he unfolded his arms, "you're my inspiration, Potter."  
  
Harry tightened his grip. "Why in the world would I be your inspiration, Malfoy? From what I know, we hate each other."  
  
"Precisely," Malfoy took a step closer, "because you're my inspiration to kill someone."  
  
"What? That's not what it's about," he shouted.  
  
Malfoy flopped his arms down, as if he was defeated. "You just don't get it, do you? Do you want me to spell it out for you so you can comprehend it?"  
  
Something triggered in Harry's mind when he saw Malfoy flop his hands down. It made him twitch his right eye and he knew, from that moment, he just wanted to release his rage. He was still furious about Cho and now Malfoy having spat a sarcastic comment was the last straw. He didn't care if there was a professor on site as he rushed towards Malfoy and pushed him hard.  
  
Malfoy, trying to control his balance, was taken aback. He was shocked to see Potter so angry with him. He glared at Potter, unbelieving that he just pushed him out of nowhere. He stormed towards Potter and yanked him by the collar. Harry made the same gesture. Their faces were inches apart and both were furious with each other. They glared at each other breathing very hard; nostrils flaring with each quick breath they took. Harry could see that Malfoy was flustered and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was just waiting for Malfoy to make his move so he could make another attack.  
  
Without any warning, Malfoy kissed Harry harshly and torridly. Harry's eyes went wide with shock. He looked at Malfoy, who was looking back at him while his lips were busy tasting Harry's. He was too shocked either to move or to respond. Malfoy's lips were incredibly soft and his kisses were needy. Harry didn't even notice that his hands left Malfoy's collar. But before he could do something about the situation, Malfoy suddenly broke off.  
  
He freed his hands and patted Harry's left cheek. "You're so dense sometimes, Potter," he smiled, quickly fixed his ruffled collar, and left; leaving Harry staring at his back.  
  
END 


End file.
